Ace to Past
by Mere888
Summary: A thief named Charlie, an assassin named Charm and the X-Teens are sent back in time, to a different dimension because of a Time Machine. Now the 2nd generation of evolution most co-exist with the X-Men from the movie. How will Charlie, the daughter of Rogue & Gambit handle Rogue dating Bobby. Story-line follows X-1,2,3 & the 1st WO. I don't own. Romy Jonda & More.
1. Prolog

Do not own

**Prolog-Evolution ****Universe**

**Bayville: Warehouse District- 10:05 p.m.**

To say life was never as it seemed always felt like the ultimate understatement to Charlie. She know better than to jump into a fight without knowing what the enemy was capable of; it was one of the most important things she had learned over the years as the Princess of Thieves, to know who you were going up against before you act. Yet here she was in this dump of a place about facing an unknown enemy that she know barley anything about, alone (with very little sleep at that). It didn't help the situation that the people she was about to go up against; the people who were holding her best friend Digit (it's her mutant name) against her will, were powerful mutants.


	2. Network Café

Do not own

**Early that day...**

**20 min. Outside Bayville- 6:59 a.m.**

It was too early, Charlie though. She wasn't much of a morning person in the first place. Add that to the fact she had been up for 28 hours (explains the very little sleep thing, Charlie's mutation help with that a little bit though), got off a plain about 3hrs ago in New York which she didn't sleep on at all, while dealing with the 6 hour time difference from her time from Paris to New York. This morning was exceptionally bad. Charlie really wished she had never called Digit before getting on the plain. She should have known Digit would pull a guilt trip with her being so close to Bayville after not have seen her for 6 months. She could have been asleep in a nice comfy hotel room if she hadn't told Digit when her flight came in. Instead here she was riding down the highway in her newly accrued motorcycle (courtesy of the jerk from the airport who almost hit her with it) with new plates going to Bayville to meet up with best (guilt tripping) friend. Well truth be told Digits isn't the only reason why Charlie was visiting Bayville; there was her baby brother, who lives at Xavier's with her best (guilt tripping) friend (not that Digit knows anything about that, Charlie and her brother don't really talk about their family much outside of business)

**Bayville: Outside the Network Café - 7:15 a.m.**

Digit, who is sadly a morning person much the Charlie's displeasure, (Digit is Forge's daughter, there mutations are similar. Digits mutation is in her hands or as some might call digits, mutation has a lot to do with computers) loves the Network Café. A modern computer based café fill to the brim with technology and the people who loved it. The café was the one place you could almost always find Digit if she wasn't busy at school, tinkering in her father's workshop, or with the X-Teens. Charlie liked the café for 3 reason (2 of which Digit doesn't know about) it served great coffee & pastries, would be a great place to steal a person's identity from, and was the best place to keep Digit distracted from trying to talk her into attending Xavier's.

Coffee was the most wonderful thing Charlie could think about at the moment. Not only would coffee wake Charlie up but, it would give her more energy to spend the day with Digit. Coffee was something Charlie couldn't have (her mom's orders) most of the time. Charlie didn't drink it unless she was tired (or when her mom wasn't around) sense she tended to acts like an even crazier person when she drinks it. Charlie park her new motorcycle and walked to the window of the café, were she could see Digit (the morning person) thought the window of the café working on her... well it's something Digit most likely invented (Charlie doesn't know what it is yet, she does knows that Digit will most likely tell her all about it).

Digit hadn't seen Charlie yet (if Digit had Charlie would have been talked into a hug by now) and Charlie wanted to keep it that way (at least until she was safely in the chair in front of Digit anyway). So Charlie walk to the back of the café to go through the back door. The door was locked but that didn't stop Charlie, she just simple picked the lock and that didn't take more than 3 seconds. Charlie quickly locked the door back and made her way to the front of the café without being seen. Digit was look out the widow most likely trying to find Charlie, so she didn't notice when Charlie took the seat in front of her. Digit turn back to her back to whatever it was she had most likely invented and let out a startled scream when she saw Charlie.

Charlie and Digits had the kind of friendship that most people didn't understand. Charlie looked like the type of girl you could see as homecoming queen (though Charlie doesn't dress like one she's a taller version of Rogue with midnight black and dark red hair. Her hair is long, wavy, in almost spiky like layers, the bottom layers of her hair is black, the middle layers of her hair are red and her top layers are black again) but that was something most normal people didn't focused on when meeting Charlie. Most people focus the dangerous like look (unless she chose not to or if it was Digit) Charlie sent their way, (basically a mix of Rogue and Gambit when there mad which is the calm, calculating, run for your life and sometime annoyed kind of look) the type of look that made people think she was ready to take them down if they made the wrong move (which she could).

Digit was the goody two shoes (that sometimes looked the other way) girl next door mixed with mad scientist (Digits is mostly Native American, has dark brown hair usually braided with colored glass beads, her eye color was like blue-green tie-die because of her mutation, and she looks like her mother Danyelle). Digit was the type of person who could always see the best in (most) people (something Charlie never did) even when they didn't deserve it. Even though Charlie and Digit are different types of people, didn't live in the same state and had personal lives they didn't like to talk about, they were best friends.

Though now that Charlie had scared Digit, Charlie was pretty shore that Digit was contemplating weather to chock or hug her (neither of which Charlie would like, her powers had always kept her away from people so she didn't like being so close to other people, not that Digit cared she would hug her anyway). Digit most have decided to just let it go (Charlie thinks that anyway) and be happy about Charlie being here. Beside Digit had figured out a long time ago that when it came down to it Charlie barley realized how quite she was, (or Charlie was trying to avoid getting a hug by being quite. Digit believes that sense Charlie has control now that being close to Charlie will help her get more comfortable around other people, not that other people noticed Charlie's discomfort) it was just like how she always kept her face impassive, it was a habit.

"Ace (Charlie's mutant name, Digit know Charlie's real name but not her last name, uses Ace because Charlie asked her to) stop being so quite all the time or so help me I force you to ware that bell (Digits 16th birthday present to Charlie)." Digit says.

Charlie just laughs and say "Go ahead and try."

"Oh you just wait. Oh how was Paris!" Digit said with such excitement that about matched Kitty and Jubilee on a shopping trip (almost no one from the X-Teens and X-Men even know about Charlie, even fewer people now about who her family is).

"It was great. The work I had to do there was pretty boring thought."

"Sorry to hear that work was boring, but I'm glad you had a good time" Digit suspects that Charlie work is illegal but she doesn't say anything about it. Mostly because if she asks Charlie will just tell her the watered down version of things. Digits has been trying to get Charlie to go visit the mansion and try out for the X-Teens for years, Charlie always refuses.

"So how have you been and what on earth is that contraption." Charlie said just to get the explanation over with and to distract Digit about Paris.

"Good and it's a ... (A lot of long boring science)... (Waitress comes Charlie orders coffee, Digit never seen Charlie without coffee so she doesn't stop her) ... (More science) mobilized atom splitter... (More long boring science) ... training problems with a mutant with shield at the mansion... (Scientific explanation of shield) ... atom splitter will help her get passed it. "Anyway the explanation took 48 minutes (also 2 cups coffee Charlie was working on the 3rd, even though she was way past trying to stay awake by then) and had words in it that for Charlie understand (most people don't know what Digit says half the time, Charlie unfortunately had a lot of free time on her hands when she was younger) she would have to channel Digits psych.

"Wait you need to tell me what happened in Paris." Well distracting Digit worked for a little while.

"Well ..." Charlie couldn't finish because she was intruded by the loud crashing sound of the café window being smashed inward. Everyone in the café jumped from there sets and looked were the window use to be (no screaming yet mostly because everyone's in shock but Charlie, who has decided it would be a great time to keep drinking her coffee while standing up). Standing in the glass were 3 mutants (now everyone in the cafe is screaming and trying to get out except for Digit and Charlie).


	3. Limited Reason

Authors note: I'd like to thank tx peppa for the reviewing and for the subjections on how to improve the story. Also thank you Umbra8191 adding me to your favorites. By the way I've never been good at spelling, so there's a good chance your will see more missed spelled words. I think Spell Check is amazing! But it doesn't always help so if there a big spelling problem get let me know.

By the way if you want amazing check out my good friend .52 fanfiction, epically if you like the Hunger Games. When she reviewed she threatened world domination if I write more. I know it's annoying for an author not to post but I'm just not a fast writer and I'm trying to get 3 other stories ready to post soon, so update will be slow.

So far I trying to write 2 other Romy's along with this one and the first few Chapters are about ready to be posted. One of the stories I'm writing is sort of a prequel to Ace to Past to explain how Rogue and Gambit end up together. It will be called The Twisted Fairy Tale of The Thieves. The other Romy is going to be based on the movie. It will be something I'm writing is with .52. about what we think would happen if Rogue time travel back in time and meet Remy. It will be called The Mardi Gras Gambit.

A little about this story:

I thought I'd tell you that Charlie does have a southern accent she just hides it so other people don't pay that much attention to her. It's something about Charlie that Digit does know about. (I'll try my best to write in the accents)

In the last chapter 3 mutants had come through the window of the café. The mutants are henchmen of Dr. Matrix, (the main villain in this story so far) he's a telepath who can predict what can happen, but ironically his plans almost never work out. Nobody in the cafe knows his or the henchmen's names and powers except for Digit because she fights them regularly as an X-Teen.

The 3 henchmen who just invaded the café are- (wearing a green body suits by the way)

Vapor: She can teleport anywhere. She has red skin.

10 Arms: I can't think of anything else to call him so that his name till I ether think of a better name for him or someone comes up with a good name and is nice enough to tell me. He's strong and has 10 arms.

Death-Strike: His arms glow and turn into swords, he doesn't talk much. Asian-American and spiky hair. Has a short tempered. I have something planned for him latter. Try to see if you can figure it out.

Chapter 3: Limited Reason

Network Café- 8:25 a.m.

Charlie's very surprised that most of the X's (Charlie's abbreviation for X-Men and X-Teens) still don't know about her. Yeah Charlie and her family kept to themselves (most of the time anyway), but you would think the X's would notice at least a little of the trouble that finds her (or her family) whenever she's in town (or anywhere really). Charlie herself had never meet most of the X's, from what she heard about them she really wanted to ether.

Every normal person in the café was freaking out at the sight of the 3 overly hostile mutants, who decided that using the door would be an inconvenience. While the people were rushing to the back door (which Charlie had locked back after entering the café) Digit pushes the panic button on her communicator (Charlie doesn't notice this). Charlie (who was still drinking her coffee) took the time to slip into a darker area if the cafe (curtsies of the broken light) and evaluate the mutants.

The first thing Charlie notice had to be the women who had red skin, green body suit (which made Charlie think of a really cheesy Christmas ornament about an elf) with raven black hair and a disturbing smile. Standing next to Elffica (Vapor) was the big muscular guy with 10 arms who had this kind of look confused look on his face that you would expect to show up on a little kid face if someone tried to calculus to them. The so far unarmed Asian-American teen with spiked multie-colored hair that made him look like he was trying to ripe off an anime character. Just looked like he was board and somewhat angry.

Charlie noticed that Spikey (Death-Strike) took in what was around him better than the others, he was more observant then he looked. The thief in Charlie told her that she was going to have to watch him. As far as Charlie knows Spikey was the only one to notice her.

From the looks of things it was the guy with the 10 arms that broke the window judging from the blow and healing cuts on his arms. The window which was bullet proof glass.

Charlie thinks it hilarious that the café is so easy to break into (unless of course you were one of people trying to get out of the café, serially not one of thoughts people could pick a lock. They had to wait for the manager to open the door) and uses built proof glass. Charlie thinks Professor X must have paid for it the last time the café was destroyed (which happened during Charlie's last visit).

What Charlie was trying to figure out was why the mutations at the cafe were. The Network Café is the last place Charlie would want to rob by force in fact in was just plane idiotic to rob. The cafe was a block away from the police station, there are way better places in town that has more cash income, not to mention the X's lived within walking distance of the town and could deal with a mutation problem in no time.

That's when Charlie got it, they had to be here because of the X's or just one pacific X-Teen. Digit

Charlie's suspicions were soon conformed when Elffica's eyes zeroed in on Digit and smirked. Just before Charlie could switch on her powers, Elffica was gone and so was Digit. Great Elffica was a teleporter. Great Charlie hoped the only good thing that happened today wasn't just the Coffee.

Charlie was mad she want nothing more than to make the remaining multination pay for taking her best friend, but she didn't. Charlie know it wouldn't do her any good to use her mutation at full force, even if it took information from people's minds there would be too much to go through and problem not enough time to go through it. Besides it wasn't time to give away all her aces. Though her anger would problem give her away as a mutation and her Southern heritage a little. Her years of thief training and stubbornness would help her keep a straight face.

Charlie's know her best chance at finding Digit wouldn't be to take it by force (or at least not in the way she wanted to), that her best bet was to get them or 10 arms thinking. Something told her would be hard to read.

10 arms had started laughing like a maniac, while destroying everything in sight. He still hadn't noticed her. Spikey had walked close to the bake door (the people had finally left the cafe) probably to get close to a less obvious exit (smart). Spiky hadn't let 10 arms know she was here and didn't seem to be in a hurry to say anything about it. Spiky looked angrier, Charlie had a feeling he might actually care about what was happening. Charlie know he was up to something, but she hadn't quite figured out what yet or what was he playing at.

10 arms picked up a table and look at the coffee machine, getting ready to throw. Charlie decided that it was time to be bold but not to bold. She took a deep breath, a sip of her coffee and stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Does this escapade even have a point?" Charlie said. She had turned on Mavericks telepathy. Charlie was hoping to get 10 arms thinking if that was possible. Charlie is just using the telepathy on 10 arms and not Spiky because she thinks he won't notice her in his brain.

10 arms stopped what he was doing. He looked confused most likely because he didn't recognize the voice and/or didn't know what escapade meant. 10 arms looked at Charlie, freaked out, while dropping the table. Spikey's expression went from being anger to entrusted, he still didn't say anything. Charlie figured her anger would give away her mutation. If she didn't focus on controlling her emotions her emerald green eyes had a tendency to take on the appearance of a fiery ash green inferno. No the kind of thing that puts people at ease. Charlie didn't care.

"Ex...-Teen. Great." 10 arms stammered out, he looked a little disturbed.

Charlie raised a brow to that. Wasn't every day see got mistaken for a goody two-shoes.

"Not quite suguar." Charlie said her anger letting her accent slip out a little on the sugar. She'd have to watch that.

10 arms straightened up "then why you here"

Charlie lifted her cup up a little saying "coffee"

"Seriously though that girls gone why are you still here"

"I um ... Hey that's none of your business "unluckily for him he had just unknowingly just told her enough to find Digit. Which meant she could start betting him up, even though it probably would been smarter to wait. Charlie lived by a philosophy that you could only be so smart for so long, besides they were in on the plain to kidnap her best friend.

So Charlie set down her coffee on a near by table and started switching from telepathy to a more defensive psych when her 6th since went off. Charlie and Spiky fastly moved away from their spots just barely missing getting hit by some kind of fire blast. Ten arms was hit.

Charlie look back at the spot she was just in. Her coffee was destroyed.

Extra Authors note: Charlie acts crazier with coffee imagine taking it away.


End file.
